Sora's Trap
by Mic and Vic
Summary: Sora has a trap for Tai, what's going to happen. Has some yaoi content.
1. Revelations of the Third Kind

Author's note: Well, Mic and I are both accomplished writters, and we aren't sure where this came from, But I happen to like where it's headed. I hope you agree as well. The characters don't belong to us, and never will, somewhat regretably. Also there is gay content, get over it or skip it. We might be highly offended if you flame the who gay thing as we ARE BOTH BI so don't you dare talk to us if YOU are a freaking homoPHOBIC. Anyways, I hope I haven't scared you off yet, enjoy the fic. Thanks, sincerely, Vic (and Mic who is reading over my shoulder.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LICK ME, M-!!" Sora screamed, clutching the bedcovers with her trembling sweat soaked hands.  
  
"SORA!" Her mother threw open the door to her room, "I heard screaming!"  
  
"AHHH!" Sora yelped, sitting straight up in a rush to cover her body, "MOM! You're supposed to knock!"  
  
"Sorry, dear! I was worried," Sora's mom rushed to cover her eyes with her hands, "I didn't mean to burst in during private time."  
  
"Goddess, I'm embarrassed," Sora moaned, a blushing even more.  
  
"Sorry!" Her mother slammed the door shut, leaving the room with as much force as she had entered.  
  
"That kills the mood," Sora muttered wryly, lightly pitching her softening nipples. She sighed, reaching for the comforter folded at the end of the bed.  
  
***  
  
"Your mother walked in?" Mimi said slowly over the phone, pausing briefly in her self manicure to consider the situation, "That's perfectly dreadful!"  
  
"Perfectly embarrassing's a more apt description. I haven't been able to look her in the eye since," Sora twisted the phone cord around her finger, glorifying in the sound of her friend's voice from thousands of miles away. She could only afford to talk to Mimi one hour, twice a week, and each moment of the conversation had to be used wisely, "I'm sure she think it's because Matt and I are having sex."  
  
"You two are having sex," Mimi screeched, astonished, dropping her nail kit on the floor as she jumped out of her seat to pace, "You've only been going out a year!"  
  
"Two years last Friday, Meems," Sora corrected, "And we aren't having sex! Mom just probably thinks we are!"  
  
"O-Kay, whatever you say, darling," Mimi drawled in an American accent, causing Sora to giggle.  
  
"It's true!" Sora took a deep breath, calming down to get rid of the giggles, "How's Mark?"  
  
"That was last week's boyfriend," Mimi chuckled, retrieving her buffer, "Now I'm dating C.S."  
  
"Ah, yes. The customary once-a-week boyfriend change," Sora picked up her brush and ran it through her shoulder-length hair, "Haven't you ever met a guy you wanted to stay with?"  
  
Mimi stopped buffing and bit her lip gently, "You could say that, I guess, but he's kind of taken."  
  
"Oh," Sora glanced at the microwave clock and internally screamed. Another precious hour over, "Meems, I have to go."  
  
"It's okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"  
  
"Love you, too," Sora replied, hesitantly returning the phone to the hook. The feeling of bliss that normally came with talking to her best friend seemed to have disappeared, replaced by a yearning she had never before experienced.  
  
***  
  
"Hey babe!" Matt called, waving his arms to catch the attention of his girlfriend, as she was standing on the other side of the crowded cafeteria.  
  
"I arrive!" a familiar male voice cried from behind him, "All may applaud now!"  
  
"Shut up, Tai," Matt groaned, turning to face his friend, "Just because you're gay doesn't me you have to act like a fricken queen."   
  
"Don't worry, Matt dearest. One day you too will be comfortable with your homosexuality," Tai said, wrapping his arm around the flushing blonde, "And then I'll pounce, making you unable to sit for a week!"  
  
"Just shut up," Matt said, through clenched teeth, "I have a girlfriend."  
  
"All right. It's okay if you deny what I know is true," Tai stepped back, putting space between him and his stalwart friend, "I can be patient if what I want is worth getting, and this time it is."  
  
"Do I need a sign that says 'I like pussy'?" Matt grumbled, straightening his rumpled clothes, "Tai, I LOVE Sora, and we're going to stay together."  
  
"Then I'll leave you alone for the time being, but when you two are over, POOF! I'll be on your ass faster than white on rice," Tai winked before fading into the bustling crowd.  
  
Matt shook his head and tried to mentally force the blood to recede from his erection.  
  
***  
  
Sora crept into the library and tried to force down her hysterical laughter, the silence surrounding her lending to a feel of solace for all that entered the doors. Tall bookshelves filled with unimaginable knowledge lined the walls around a gathering of tables and chairs. The sight of Tai's arms around Matt had driven her away from the cafeteria, the image that she knew to be correct.   
  
"Sora, what are you doing here? And where's your other half?" Koushiro, resident computer nerd, Library Aide, and all round cutie-pie, asked from behind the front desk.  
  
"Nothing really, and my other half is in the cafeteria, I think," Sora attempted to smile, "Hey, Kou? Um, have you ever thought Matt might be gay?"  
  
"WHAT?" Koushiro's face froze in a shocked expression, "Homosexual? MATT?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Tai's really gay and I think he has a thing for Matt, and Matt only barely resists," Sora swallowed the saliva gathering in her mouth, "I sometimes wonder if I'm the only thing keeping him straight."  
  
"The best thing to do is to talk to Matt, Sora, not me," Koushiro shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," Sora smiled truly, and ran out off the library.  
  
"Good-bye to you, too!" Koushiro mumbled.  
  
****  
  
"Mimi, I think Matt is gay, and I want to get Tai and him together."  
  
Mimi choked on the sip of water she was taking, spitting it out, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Matt plus Tai equals love and wild gay monkey sex, got it! We have an hour to plot out our evil scheme," Sora paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "I already have a great start! You come to Odibiwa for an all-expense-paid two-month visit to see all of us from me. You'll have to come to school with me and everything, but I'm sure you can handle it. Then, after you're here a week, I dump Matt and you and me start dating. Matt won't have his protection from sex hungry Tai and after a short while, they'll be together, all problems solved!"  
  
"And that's just the beginning?" Mimi said skeptically.  
  
"So it was the whole plan! It's genius?" Sora proudly declared.  
  
"It's pretty well thought out, though I'm a little bit confused about the whole Us dating thing."  
  
"Well, it's a great excuse to break up," Sora quickly assured, racking her brain for reasons the two had to date, "And Matt will think I'm a lesbian, lessening our chances of getting back together!"  
  
"And my parents will let me leave school for two months?" Mimi frowned, "I might as well reenroll there."  
  
"See! You're already in a scheming mindset!" Sora beamed into the phone, "This can totally work! And I'll get to see you again."  
  
"But we'll be dating!"  
  
"Ah, we'll just have to hold hands and kiss a couple times, nothing too big. I'm sure a dating pro like you can handle that much!"  
  
"I guess," Mimi took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly, "This is all in the name of Love, right?"  
  
"Yeah! True love, the best kind," Sora smiled to herself, knowing she was using Mimi's romantic tendencies against her.   
  
"True love," Mimi swooned, pressing her hand to her heart, "Okay, I'm in! But we aren't going past third base in public."  
  
Sora repressed a joy exclamation, "That's fine with me."  
  
"I'll ask my parents as soon as we get off the phone, but Daddy is such a pushover, so I'll be there in a week."  
  
"Done!" Sora clasped the phone with both hand and did a happy jig, twisting the phone cord around her legs and tripping.  
  
Mimi started at the loud crash on the other end of the line, "Are you okay, Sora?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just tripped," Sora giggled breathlessly, "So, call me back when you talk to your parents."  
  
"Can do. Love you!"  
  
"Bye, Mimi," Sora send down the phone carefully before rushing off to begin The Plan. 


	2. Always Expect the Unexpected

AN: well, here we are again, watching a No Doubt Video collection, feeling a bit crazy and a little bored, so we decided to grace you with the next part of our little story. We applaude you if you've made it this far, and give you a standing ovation if you manage this part without being at all confused.  
  
  
  
  
For once, Tai was silent, staring down at the mess of greens and yellows on his lunch tray.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong, Tai," Matt asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Have you heard about the dance that's coming up?" Tai slowly stirred the "food" around his tray.  
  
"You mean the one that everyone has been talking about for months?" Matt exaggerated.  
  
"Yeah," Tai smiled slowly, "I'm thinking about asking Jyou."  
  
"JYOU?" Matt yelled, startling Tai with the sheer volume. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, he rephrased his question, "Jyou? Uh, sounds good."  
  
"I didn't think you cared Matt," Tai fluttered his eyelashes suggestively before sliding back into his slump.  
  
"Well, I don't really. I was just surprised," Matt mumbled, flushing slightly.   
  
The two returned to their uncomfortable silence, occasionally risking a bite of food.   
  
Pushing her way through the crowded lunchroom, Sora caught sight of Matt and Tai. Taking a deep breath, she strode towards them, not wanting to look too excited.   
  
"Mimi's coming to Japan for a visit," Sora said calmly, sitting next to the bewildered Tai.   
  
"Mimi is coming to Japan? During the school year? Is she insane?" Matt demanded.  
  
"Mimi?" Tai squeaked.  
  
"Yes, but she's not insane," Sora said indignantly, stifling a hysterical giggle, "She's staying with me for two months. She's going to enroll in school here."  
  
"Mimi? In school? WILLINGLY?" Tai shook his head, "That girl is just so confusing!"   
  
"You guys have to promise to be nice to her, no matter what," Sora nodded her head at Tai.  
  
"Why are you looking at me? I'd never be mean to Mimi," Tai shook his finger at Sora, "Everyone knows what an angel I am."  
  
"Right," Matt smirked, "We all know you'll be in competition for the role of the gang's biggest sissy."  
  
Sora reached out and slapped his arm, "Mimi is not a sissy!"  
  
"Oww!" Matt looked at Sora in shock.  
  
"Besides, I don't think Tai has to worry about competing with anyone in that area," Sora teased Tai, he forced a small smile and shrugged before returning his attention to the plate of goo.  
  
Matt was surprised when he saw hurt in Tai's eyes and even more surprised at how bad he felt for Tai. He shrugged it off and got the rest of the details on Mimi's visit.  
  
Tai was silent for a while before he gathered up his tray and left the table. He was slightly resentful that his departure wasn't noticed as the lovebirds were too busy talking.  
  
Tai glanced back at the table after trashing the remaining food and felt a stab of pain run through him when Sora lent forward and kissed Matt gently before she left the table as well.  
  
Tai nearly ran out of the lunchroom and just walked around outside until the bell rang, wiping at the few tears that snuck up on him.  
  
Matt looked around the lunchroom, wondering where Tai had disappeared to. He had seen him leave the table and had just thought he was getting rid of his tray, and he should have been back already if that's what he had gone to do, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
Matt threw his fork onto the tray, uncomfortably aware he couldn't get his thoughts off Tai no matter how hard he tried. He rose and emptied his tray setting the hard plastic on top of the trash can with the others already there and went to a table with some of his band mates.  
  
*~&~  
  
Tai dialed the phone number feeling slightly apprehensive, and paced the length of his room with one arm folded across his chest.  
  
The phone rang once, twice, three times and Tai told himself if it wasn't answered by the next ring he would hang up. It wasn't but he didn't hang up and it was picked up on the one after.  
  
"Hello?" came a breathless voice.  
  
"Hi Jyou, I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Tai asked, half hoping for the excuse to hang up.  
  
"I was just getting out of the shower so I can spare a few minutes to talk to you Tai. Is everything OK?" Jyou asked as he rubbed a towel over his hair. Tai was not happy with the heat that rose in his cheeks at the thought. He didn't need to be thinking that right then.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. How about with you?" Tai asked trying to put off the question that was tying his stomach in knots.  
  
"It's good, the class load's a little heavier with the coming holidays but I'm coping."  
  
"Mimi's coming up for a few months," Tai said unable to think of anything else to talk about. "She's going to stay with Sora and enroll in the school and everything."  
  
"That's cool," Jyou said walking with the cordless to his bedroom so he could at least pull on some pants.  
  
"So, um there's this dancecomingupandIwaswonderingifyou'dliketogowithme," Tai said running the end of his sentence together in one quick rush. Jyou was silent for a minute trying to decipher what Tai had said.  
  
"When is it?" Jyou asked when he had figured it out.  
  
"Next Saturday," Tai said as he paced still faster.  
  
"Sure, I can go. It's at the school right?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai said collapsing into the desk chair in relief.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude but if that's all you had to talk about?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai said quickly remembering he had interrupted Jyou.  
  
"I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*click* 


	3. Matt's Turn for PRIVATE TIME!

Part 3  
  
"Oh Mimi!" Sora wailed over the phone, drapped across her bed in a mellodramtic fashion. "It's awful! It couldn't get any worse, it's completely ruined my, I mean our, plans!"  
  
"What happened Sora?" Mimi asked, her calm voice a direct oppiste of Sora's.  
  
"Tai asked Jyou to the dance!"  
  
"Sora, it's not the end of the world, we don't even know if they'll end up tight or anything. Besides, I'm already booked, I leave tonight."  
  
"So we'll go ahead with the plan?" Sora asked, clearly puzzled.   
  
"If you want to, but maybe we could put it off for a while, see what happens with Tai and Jyou first."  
  
"I'll see you in a bit then Meems. Love ya."  
  
"Bye," Mimi replied hanging up, wondering why Sora was so obsessive over that plan of hers. Sure, Mimi thought it would be great for the two boys to hook up, but she didn't think it should be under the circumstances Sora was trying to force upon them. She might have objected to the plan if it were for her own self interests.  
  
*~&~  
  
Matt sighed, wondering why Sora had been avoiding him recently. He wondered if it was going to bode well for their relationship. Matt wasn't entirely sure if he was going to be upset if Sora did dump him, once upon a time he would have thought so, but now... well, things had changed.  
  
He slowly squinted at his digital clock, "Come on, come on, come on!"  
  
The numbers shifted to exactly 7:30pm. Matt whispered a cheer to himself as he heard the front door to his apartment open.   
  
"I'm going to go out, Matt," his father's voice echoed down the hall, "Don't wait up!"  
  
"I won't!" Matt called back, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. As the door slammed shut, Matt sprang from his computer and walked over to reach under his bed, "Time for some private time."  
  
Tossing his collection of "artistic" magazines down on the bed, he pulled down his pants and gathered all the essentials for a profitable wank session. He laid back to enjoy the bossomed beauties in all their glory.  
  
Riffling through the pages, he found Sharon, an old favorite. Picturing all the things he'd like to do to with her, he waited for the fun to begin, but was oddly disappointed when things didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Come on, Little Mattie, don't fail me now!" Matt glared at his unit, "I'm seventeen! This isn't supposed to be happening to me yet!"   
  
Throwing down the magazine, he pulled his pants on, wondering what was going on down there. He'd been aroused that afternoon! Slowly, it dawned on him that he'd been with Tai.   
  
"Maybe all that time I've been spending with Tai has infected me with homosexuality!" Matt, feeling lost and confused, spent a while thinking of the implications, finally deciding to test out the theory, hoping to god that he wasn't really gay. Maybe he was just a little under the weather or something.   
  
After extensive research online, Matt was thrilled to conclude that men didn't turn him on, in fact, it kind of disturbed him. Feeling bored and with nothing else to do, he laid down and eventually fell sleep.  
  
*MATT'S DREAM/FANTASY*  
  
There was a hand on his wang.  
  
That was the first thing he noticed. The second was that he was sporting a near painful erection.  
  
"You want me to take care of that, babe?" A familiar voice murmered against his neck.  
  
"Yes," Matt said weakly, clutching at the hard muscled thighs surrounding his firm buttocks, "YES!"  
  
The hand pumped swiftly, and Matt screamed in orgasm, his juices spewing forth.  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
A ringing phone jolted Matt from his slumber, "Ugh- Hewwo?" He grunted, still half asleep.  
  
"Matt, Jyou said he'd go with me to the dance!" Tai's excited voice filled the dead air, "I've got a date!"  
  
"That's great, Tai. Perfect," Matt wiggled uncomfortably, feeling an unusual wet spot underneath him, "I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Are you okay? You sound funny," Tai glanced into the phone as if he could see Matt if he tried hard enough.  
  
"Yeah, I just woke up, s'all," Matt stood gingerly, pushing his jeans slowly off, "Look, Tai, I have to go. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry. I still have twenty other people to tell. Talk to you later," Tai quickly slammed the phone down, ignoring the gathering guilt at his obvious lie.   
  
Matt ran to the shower to get rid of the evidence, horribly embarrased at himself. He hadn't experienced a wet dream in years. 


End file.
